Nose Bleed
by MythologyGeekFreakMagicStar
Summary: Just a one shot about Sanji and my OC, Attia. Please read and enjoy!


**This was an idea that suddenly popped into my head. I don't own one piece just my OC and enjoy! :D**

It was a nice and warm day on the thousand sunny. Attia was taking a quick nap on the deck feeling the warm breeze on her skin. Nami had suggested they should go for a swim so they had anchored the thousand sunny. Attia wasn't so much of a "swimming girl" she did like water but she was just too lazy to get up.

Even Zoro got up to wear a swimsuit. The only person on deck was Attia that was now so relaxed even if they gave money to her she wouldn't get up. While her eyes were closed she heard footsteps coming towards her .

"Hey Attia-chan aren't you going to wear a swimsuit?"

Attia smiled as she recognized the voice. It was the blond cook Sanji. Only he called her "Attia-chan" at first she was annoyed by this but later on she started to take a liking to her new "name."

"Nah," said Attia shrugging and not opening her eyes. "I'm not the swimming type."

"So you're going to take a nap like that idiot swordsman?"

"Yup." Attia said ending the conversation.

She was expecting Sanj to leave. But rather than that, he sat next to Attia letting their skin touch for a brief moment. Attia opened one of her eyes to peek at Sanji. He usually wear a suit so this was the first time their skin was actually touching.

Attia gazed at him with one eye and then she opened the other. She was surprised to see Sanji in his swimsuit. This was the first time she actually saw Sanji's body. It was like a carved statue. Attia started to blush embarrassed that she was thinking of such things. At that moment Sanji was smoking so he wasn't really aware of Attia's situation.

_Don't look don't look don't look_ that was the only thing Attia could think about. Her whole face was warm and she was sure that her face was red as her hair. Then suddenly the thing she most feared happened. Sanji looked at her raising his curly eyebrow.

"Are you okay?"

"O-Of course İ am. Why?" at the same moment Attia turned her head facing the other direction.

"Um.. you look like a tomato."

_Shit_ thought Attia to herself. Of course she looked like a freaking tomato, she was sitting next to a shirtless Sanji! Then suddenly she felt warmness spread to her nose, she quickly placed her hand trying to figure out why. She lowered her hand seeing that it was covered with blood, she shrieked.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Sanji asked again turning her head towards him.

Attia could see his eyes widened with shock. Then he let go trying to understand the situation. Attia gulped when she saw she was going to talk.

"Your…nose is bleeding."

Attia laughed nervously trying to think of a good excuse.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's because of the sun." then she took in a deep breath relaxing that she had found a proper excuse. But she wasn't so sure if Sanji believed her. He was a expert on nose bleeds he might have notice the difference.

He looked at her once more making Attia's heart feel like it was about to explode. Then he took a deep breath of his cigarette smiling.

"Of course."

* * *

Attia scratched her head as she wondered the halls of the thousand sunny and then she sighed. This ship was just too damn big. She sat down, soon or later somebody would find her hear. At least that was she hoped.

They finally were leaving this place heading for the next island. She was happy about that. While everybody was having fun she was trying to avoid Sanji as much as possible. It wasn't so hard since Sanji was always drooling over Robin and Nami.

"Pat pat pat."

Attia lifted her head, finally somebody was coming and from the looks of it this somebody was running. When this person came to sight she could only see his back. She had already figured out who this person was and unfortunately for her this person was just wearing a short towel that was firmly tied around his waist.

Sanji sighed. "Finally İ got rid of him."

Attia decided to play it normal trying to keep her stuttering to a minimum.

"Got rid of who?"

When she saw that Sanji jumped up with surprise she smirked, enjoying that she scared Sanji.

"What are you doing here?" he asked turning around, letting Attia see his full body still dripping of water. Attia could feel her cheeks go red and a familiar warmness spread across her nose.

"Your nose is bleeding again."

Attia could hear the happiness in his voice. She cursed at herself and then looked at Sanji.

"I can see that you moron! It's my nose after all."

Sanji chuckled and got closer to her making her want to run. She was just happy nobody else was here.

"You're a weird girl."

Attia frowned while covering her nose. So Sanji was going to go "there" again. He always did this since Attia had shorter hair and a smaller chest then most of girls Sanji didn't flirt with her as much, it was just annoying. She turned her head not facing him.

"Yes yes İ know. İ'm like a boy blah blah, just take me out of here I'm lost."

Sanji looked at her for a moment then started to walk Attia simply followed him.

* * *

"Hey Attia there's a package for you!" yelled Nami holding an unusual large package.

Attia ran towards her, excited that her package finally come, this was going to be a good day. She took the package from Nami that was looking at her with confusion.

"What is it?"

"You'll see," she said with an evil smirk on her face. Then she went to the kitchen.

They finally had arrived at the island and Sanji was gone shopping. Today was going to be a day of revenge. Today she was going to make Sanji's nose bleed. She opened the package and took out her costume. Well it wasn't much of a costume it was like a swimsuit but much sexier and it came with bunny ears too. She smiled again now all she needed to do was wait.

When Attia hear the door know turn she immediately posed like someone was taking a picture of her. She was practicing all day with her sexy bunny costume. She didn't felt comfortable in it but it was going to be worth it when Sanji's nose bleeds.

The lights opened and a somebody holding a large amount of shopping bags entered. Attia frowned a bit she wanted to Sanji see her immediately. He put the bags on the table and then jumped when he suddenly saw her. The same happened to Attia since she wasn't expecting to see Zoro in front of her.

"Kyaaa!" she shrieked and tried to cover herself embarrassed that the swordsman was seeing her like this. The same was happening to Zoro too he blushed and stuttered.

"W-What the hell are you doing!" he yelled.

"Me?" said Attia not looking him in the face. "What are you doing in the kitchen where's Sanji!"

Then the door opened suddenly and Sanji stepped in seeing the situation he froze.

"What's going on?"

"I-I.." Attia stuttered her confidence slowly fading away. Zoro pointed at her still red.

"S-She"

_Oh crap_ thought Attia when she saw that Zoro's nose was starting to bleed. Sanji noticed the same clenching his fist.

"Shitty marimo is your nose bleeding?"

Zoro's hand suddenly flew to his nose wiping the blood that formed there. Attia chuckled.

"N-No."

"You pervert shitty marimo! Get out of my kitchen!"

Then Zoro never knew what hit him while he flied out of the kitchen leaving Sanji and Attia alone. Attia's chuckle turned into a laugh making Sanji glare at her.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

When Sanji saw that Attia was stuttering and blushing he raised his hand.

"Okay don't tell me why, just tell me it wasn't for the shitty marimo."

Attia smiled her cheeks still slightly pink. "It wasn't for the shitty marimo."

Sanji smiled and took off his jacket giving it to Attia. "You'll catch a cold," and while she was wearing her jacket covering up her bunny suit he added. "I'll make you something; it must be traumatic to let a marimo see you like that."

Attia sat down not saying anything. Yes, maybe her plan went wrong but the end turned out alright. She smiled looking at the cook she cared for prepare her something to eat. The only thing she didn't notice was the red stains forming underneath Sanji s nose.

**İ hope you liked It thanks for reading ^^ and please review! **


End file.
